Mi Pequeña y hermosa Amiga
by dbzangie4ever
Summary: Sumary: One-Shot: Secuela de Mi hermana menor. Desde que la ultima de los Son Nació; Trunks juro protejerla.pasan años y Pan crece. Trunks se enamora de ella. Ella duda volver a amar por su pasado y no está muy segura, pero por temor a quedarse sola le da una oportunidad a Trunks. Pésimo sumary al igual que la autora, no sean malos y denle una oportunidad a mi segundo fic!


Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad del maestro Akira Toriyama.

Edades:

Trunks: 12-29 Pan: 4-18 Goten: 11-28 Marron: 7-24 Bra: 4-20

Han pasado ya 2 años desde el nacimiento de Pan, el joven Trunks iba a visitarla frecuentemente con la excusa de ver a Goten, Vegeta se estaba dando cuenta de que su hijo y la nieta de Goku estaban formando el típico vinculo de los sayaijin…

Trunks se despertó temprano dispuesto a ir a ver a su pequeña amiga, se dio una ducha y se vistió con unos pantalones vaqueros negros y una camiseta sin tirantes color negra con su cinturón.

Iba de salida a casa cuando su padre lo detuvo.

-mocoso, ¿no crees que ya ves frecuente al mini Kakaroto o mejor dicho a la nieta de Kakaroto?

El trago saliva con pesadez.

"kuso* me descubrieron "pensó Trunks irritado.

-este…yo-balbuceo

-calma chiquillo, pero he notado entre tu y la chiquilla se ha formado un vinculo, así que prométeme que la protegerás de toda amenaza-ordeno tomándolo de los hombros.

-lo prometo-respondió sin entender a que se refería, él solo quería ver a Pan, se soltó de su padre y se fue a ver a Pan.

* * *

-hola Goten, hola Marron-saludo educadamente a sus dos amigos

-hola Trunks-lo saludaron al unisonó.

-¿vienes a ver a mi hermanita, verdad Trunks?-demando Marron

El aludido asintió con timidez evadiendo la mirada acusatoria de la rubia.

Trunks entro a la casa de los Son Satán y la pequeña estaba jugando con mi hermana, mi madre estaba platicando con Milk y Videl, Goku comía un súper sándwich mientras veía a su nieta y a la hija de su mejor amiga jugar con unas muñecas.

La pequeña pelinegra vestía una blusita blanca con una faldita escalonada azul, al igual que la peli azul, ese era el uniforme del jardín de niños donde iban.

Ambas chiquitinas estaban tan ensimismadas con su juego que no notaron cuando su amigo y hermano estaba de pie frente a ellas.

-ejem-carraspeo Trunks llamando la atención de ambas niñas.

En cuanto vio a Trunks se levanto sin dificultad alguna, sonrió con timidez con sus mejillas sonrojadas y le abrazo con mucho cariño.

-¡Trunks-Kun!-dijo ella mirándolo con aquellos ojos negros que el tanto amaba.

-hola pequeña-la cargo y le dio un beso en su frente, haciéndola sonrojarse mas uy fruncir el ceño a su pequeña hermana, Goku que veía la escena se le veía divertido.

-¡buuaaaa!, Trunks no me quiere, quiere más a Panny-chan ¡BUUUUAA!-lloro la peli azulada.

-ay Bra-dejo a Pan en el suelo, la cual miraba con una mirada de:"lo siento, Bra"-te quiero igual que ella-Trunks cargo a la otra pequeña y le dio un beso en su frente.

La pequeña Pan frunció el ceño y se fue con su abuelo Goku, mientras Bra sonreía victoriosa en los brazos de su hermano.

-Panny sabes que te quiero-le dijo, Goku solo sonreía mientras Pan estaba a espaldas mías en el regazo de Goku

-¡Cállate Trunks!-grito llamando la atención de todos y la risa ruidosa de Goku

-Vamos Pan, tranquilízate-la consoló Goku- ve con el

Ella negó con su cabeza.-esta con B-chan.

El se acerco a ella y la miro-me perdonas pequeña Panny-le pregunto sonriéndole con calidez.

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza, Trunks la saco de los brazos de Goku y la alzo en el aire.

-¿por qué no?-pregunto juguetón sin borrar su linda sonrisa.

-Por qué no quiero-dijo Pan haciendo un lindo puchero.- ¡bajameeee!-pataleo

-no hasta que me perdones-la acostó en el sillón y le hizo cosquillas, ella se reía en voz alta-¿te rindes?

-¡noopi!-dijo ella entre risas

-¡ríndete!

-¡no!

-entonces perdóname

-está bien, te perdono-jadeo aun riendo y poniéndose rojita de tanta risa.

-¿a verdad?-sonrió victorioso dejándola ir y la abrazo-siempre serás mi mejor y pequeña amiga…

-te quiero mucho Trunks-y me dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que me sonroje…

¡Qué rayos me pasaba con mi mejor amiga!

* * *

**14 años después…**

-hace tiempo que no veo a tu sobrina, Goten-le comento un joven adulto de cabellos lilas a su amigo, quien platicaba alegremente con su novia Pares.

-desde que mi padre se fue la tuviste un año para ti solo, yo creo que nos toca ¿no crees Pares?-le pregunto él y ella sonrió con timidez.

-claro que si Goten-dijo ella dándole un beso.

-¡puaj!-se quejo en voz baja, se levante y comenzó a elevarse- Goten voy a ver a Pan, adiós Pares

-Adiós-se despidieron los dos aun perdidos en su mundo de fantasía.

Goten reacciono, se separo de Pares y lo detuvo de un pie.

-¡Trunks, no la hagas llorar o enojar, está muy deprimida por algo que le paso hace tiempo!-le advirtió Goten con seriedad.

Trunks solo asintió preocupado por ella.

* * *

Trunks llego a un lugar donde estaba su amiga, ella estaba entrenando, lo sintió por su ki, desde 7 años no la ve.

"¿Habrá madurado?"-se pregunto Trunks buscándola en aquellas montañas rocosas desiertas.

Pudo visualizarla, estaba flotando en el aire, se había dejado crecer el cabello hasta la cintura, la recorría con la mirada, tenía una bella figura, estaba vestida con un top gris y unos pantalones negros, voló hacia ella y puso su barbilla en su suave hombro, haciéndola estremecer.

-¿se puede saber qué rayos haces aquí, Trunks?-dijo ella con voz neutra volteándose y poniendo una mano en la barbilla de Trunks, para sostener su mirada.

Trunks quedo embelesado, la voz de su niña era más madura, suave y melodiosa.

El Brief jadeo cuando la vio, era hermosa, su flequillo se lo había cambiado por uno que le tapara medio ojo derecho, su cara estaba perdiendo las facciones aniñadas por unas más jóvenes y maduras, sus ojos negros enmarcados por unas espesas pestañas negras.

Me separe un poco de ella para verla de cerca, tal y como lo pensaba, tenía una figura muy hermosa, esbelta y desarrollado de acuerdo a su edad.

-y-yo s-solo q-quería v-verte-tartamudeo con timidez viendo su seductora y bella mirada color negro.

-bueno ya me viste, ahora déjame seguir entrenando-dice ella indiferente dándose vuelta

-¿Qué te pasa pequeña?-pregunto con preocupación rodeando sus brazos en la esbelta cintura de la joven.

-nada Trunks-dijo con voz ahogada apretando sus puños.

-Pan…dime, somos amigos o ¿no?-insistió mas preocupado.

"no le debo por que contar mi desgracia…no quiero preocuparlo. "Pensó Pan comenzando a sollozar y derramar lágrimas en silencio.

-Panny-Trunks la volteo y vio con terror sus lagrimas-¿Qué te pasa?-la abraso aun más preocupado.

-extraño mucho a mi abuelo-mintió sollozando en sus brazos.

Trunks se quedo estupefacto, Pan bajo su mirada sin dejar de derramar lagrimas.

-Panny…-le puso una mano en su barbilla, obligándola a sostener su mirada-ya no quiero que llores por tu abuelo…yo siempre estaré a tu lado…

Pan se separo un poco de el pelilla mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

"¿lo hare o no lo hare?…acabo de salir de una desgracia…y no lo amo mucho pero…temo estar sola".

-Trunks…no quiero terminar nuestra bonita amistad, pero es mejor que sepas la verdad-se separo de mi-te amo…-confeso de repente.

-Panny…yo-dudo sorprendido con su corazón dando vuelcos y latiendo emocionado, Pan se alejo de él.

-¿arriesgue nuestra amistad?... ¿soy solo una niñata para ti?... ¿prefieres a una mujer madura de tu edad que a mí?-despotrico entre lagrimas con dolor.

-…-no le respondió, se acerco lentamente a ella, rodeo sus brazos en su cintura y lentamente acerque sus labios a los de ella, dándose su primer beso, Pan rodeo el cuello de Trunks con sus brazos mientras el profundizaba el beso y tomaba sus piernas rodeándolas alrededor de su cintura, lentamente la recostó en la tierra y ella trato de quitarse su playera, él le ayude.

-yo también te amo Pan-le susurro besando otra vez sus apetitosos labios, ella se quito su Top dejando al descubierto su brasier rojo y sus pechos blancos y bien formados, Trunks los miro embelesado, ella siguió como sin nada y sin vergüenza alguna.

Pan lo volvió a besar con mucha pasión.

-Trunks quiero que tu seas único hombre en mi vida-susurro ella entré beso y beso.

-Pan, ¿estás segura de hacer esto?-le pregunto inseguro pero a la vez deseoso; ella asintió y Trunks se quito lo que les quedaba de ropa, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Trunks la volvía a recostar.

-dolerá pero muy poco-comentó colocándose en sus piernas y en su entrada.

-puedo soportarlo-le respondió con seguridad, Trunks lentamente se introdujo lentamente dentro de ella, su amiga gemía, el se acerco a su cuello y la mordió, ella hizo lo mismo, empujo un poco mas fuerte sorprendiéndose al notar que ya no tenía himen, Trunks la miro estupefacto y Pan lo miro con pena.

-yo ya no era virgen…-confeso ella haciéndolo fruncir el ceño, molesto.

-¿Quién fue el primero?-mascullo entre dientes, Pan evito su mirada;- ¡dímelo Pan!-espeto más molesto.

-…eso no importa Trunks, olvídalo, no lo quiero recordar-murmuro con un hilo de voz soltando una lagrima.

-bien solo por ahora, esconde tu ki-le ordeno ya mas ablandado ella obedeció al mismo que el escondía el suyo.

Trunks comenzó a moverse a la vez que Pan movía sus caderas con experiencia, ambos cerraron sus ojos.

Pan gemía como poseso y Trunks gruñía de placer, ambos aumentaron la velocidad haciéndolos jadear con placer.

-Trunks te amo-gemía ella

-yo igual te amo-le besaba sus labios hasta que se vine dentro de ella y ambos llegaron al clímax.

Trunks se salía de ella y la recostó en su pecho, rodeándola con posesión en sus fuertes brazos;- si quieres lo intentamos…-dice aun jadeante.

-¿intentar qué?-contesto ella en su fuerte y marcado pecho.

- pequeña… ¿quieres ser mi novia?-pregunto completamente sonrojado.

Pan se levanto un poco para mirarlo, le sonrió levemente.

-vale-acepto besándolo con ternura.

-solo quiero que me digas en el momento que dejes de amarme para ser solo amigos-le pidió suplicante.

"aunque si eso pasa, me asegurare de enamorarla…ella es solo para mi, quiero que ella sea mi única mujer en la vida…"-pensó el acariciándole el cabello a su niña.

-eso es absurdo porque jamás dejare de amarte….-protesto ella.

"eso si encuentro a aquella personita importante para mi…y decido perdonar a aquel imbécil que me lastimo"-pensó Pan cerrando sus ojos y reprimiendo sus lagrimas.-"¿y si lo encuentro?, Qué pasara con Trunks? En serio lo amo, pero si lo encuentro…espero que lo acepte".

Pan soltó un suspiro.

-Panny, prométemelo- insistió.

-ok te lo prometo…-le respondió tranquilamente.

-gracias- y le comenzó a besar con pasión.

**Pov Pan.**

¿Por qué acepte a Trunks Brief?, el cual era mi mejor amigo desde la infancia, el que me cuido, el que me consoló cuando mi abuelo se marcho con las esferas; fácil: lo amo con toda mi alma.

¿Pero como puedo estar con él si acabo de superar una fuerte trauma y depresión? No sé si encontrare a Daiki, no sé si perdonare al responsable de su desaparición, no estoy segura de estar al lado de Trunks de por vida.

Pero todo trauma, miedos, decepsiones y depresiones se superan, al igual que los obstáculos.

Y si no encuentro a Daiki y me llego a decidir quedarme al lado de Trunks Brief.

Lo hare y tratare de olvidarme de mi triste pasado.

**Pov Trunks.**

No lo podía creer aquella bebe que vi nacer la cual era **mi pequeña y hermosa amiga **termino convirtiéndose en mi bella novia, si es que alguna vez ella encontrara a un hombre y me dejara por él, no la dejaría ir, haría todo lo posible para retenerla a mi lado, ella era el amor de mi vida, la diferencia de edad no me importa, lo más importante era que yo amo a Pan y ella me ama a mí.

Podríamos enfrentar todos los obstáculos que se vendrían después de decirles a todos que estamos juntos…

La haría superar su depresión por Goku-san, la amare de por vida.

Por ella lo enfrentaría todo, haría lo que sea para que ella sea feliz.

**Fin**

* * *

**Hola!**

**Si hay alguien por ahí espero que les haya gustado.**

**Subiré una secuela (espero que pronto) llamada Heridas del corazón. Es un triangulo amoroso de un OccxPanxTrunks.**

**Espero esforzarme! (si es que esta baka me ayuda -.-)**

**No todo el crédito es mío, también es de mi amiga y compañera de cuarto: Denise Irene Salazar. **

**Si hay una palabra que no entendieron como la de **_**"kuso":**_** significa mier** o maldición. **

**Espero que me lean pronto.**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
